


The First Time

by vivilove



Series: Valentine Moments [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: They had fought…on Valentine’s Day.This was their special holiday...ever since they were little kids.  Of course, they'd had disagreements before but they were usually over as quickly as they began but today…today was different. Today was supposed to be different in a good way.  She'd made some special plans for them and instead nothing had gone quite right until it snowballed into a big mess.





	1. The Worst Valentine's Day

Sansa Stark closed her bedroom door, threw herself across her bed and finally let loose with the sobs that had been building all day. It was not a pretty cry. It was a heart-wrenching, shuddery-breathed, snot-covered mess of a cry.

They had fought…on Valentine’s Day. And it was all her fault.

This was their special holiday. Ever since they were little kids this had been the day that meant the most to her because of him. It wasn’t like they’d never had a disagreement before. They’d played together as children. Of course, they’d had childhood spats. It wasn’t as though they’d never had an argument since they’d become a couple. They didn’t happen often and they were usually over as quickly as they began but today…today was different. Today was supposed to be different in a good way.  She'd made some special plans for them that Jon wasn't aware of and instead nothing had gone quite right until it all snowballed into a big mess.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon Snow stood in the floral department wrapping roses like instructed and trying to not curse out loud every time another thorn pricked him. _This is ridiculous_ , he thought with fury. _Begs me to come in just to have another set of hands in floral. As if I know the first thing about flower arrangements_.

He was letting his anger absorb him because the alternative was not going to happen. No way was he going to cry here in the middle of the store in front of everyone…nope, not happening. He sighed and remembered the hurt look on her face and purposely grabbed the next dozen roses too forcefully, jabbing himself, just to keep from letting any tears fall.

They had fought…on Valentine’s Day. And it was all his fault.

 

* * *

 

 

She’d woken up so happy that morning. It didn’t matter that it was a Monday. It didn’t matter that she’d be at school all day. It was Valentine’s Day. She’d see Jon at school and then they were going out to eat and see a movie that night. They’d agreed to go to the local diner…they were teenagers, they didn’t need to go to a fancy restaurant. Then, Jon had offered to take her to the old drive-in movie theater that was still trying to make a go of it. They were showing a Valentine double-feature tonight, _The Notebook_ and _The_ _Princess Bride_. He might like _The Princess Bride_ but she knew he would only sit through _The Notebook_ for her. And that’s how he was. He was willing to watch a dozen romantic movies with her if it made her happy.

Looking back, the whole day had gotten off to a rough start. Robb had been in a foul mood. He and his girlfriend had split up a couple of weeks earlier. Sansa had been a bit slow getting ready and he was waiting impatiently in the car to drive them both to school. She’d wished him Happy Valentine’s Day without thinking and he’d immediately bitten her head off.

“What’s so happy about this stupid holiday?! Candy hearts and stupid greeting cards…it’s just a day to make florists rich is all it is.”

The rest of the ride to school was frosty to say the least. Jon had been riding with them until he saved up enough money from his part-time job at the grocery store to buy an inexpensive, used car. Sansa wished she could’ve rode with him but he had taken on an early morning paper delivery route for some extra cash and was up and out the door four days a week by 5AM.

They were late getting to school so she didn’t get to see Jon at the locker they were sharing. She opened it and found a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a note.

_I love you, Valentine. Can’t wait till tonight. -Jon_

She was sorry that she’d missed seeing him but immediately texted her thanks and went off to class with no worries.

_You are so sweet. Thank you and I love you, too! xoxo_

It was just before lunch that things started to really go wrong. She was heading out of the cafeteria having purchased her less-than-thrilling packaged salad and saw Ygritte sitting next to Jon at one of the tables. They usually sat with other students but Ygritte had never sat with them before. She was Jon’s assigned lab partner in chemistry this semester and she also worked at the same grocery store with Jon. And, Sansa had to confess that there was a small part of her (that she wasn’t so proud of) that didn’t like Ygritte, just purely on instinct. _I really hate her…I’ll think of reason later_ , Sansa thought, humming that old country song with the same title under her breath.

“Oh, Jon!” Ygritte was laughing loudly as Sansa walked over. “You are too funny!” she said as she laid her head over on his shoulder for just a moment. _WTF?!?!_

It wasn’t that Jon couldn’t be funny. He could be very funny but her reaction just seemed a touch much. And the head on his shoulder thing…even if it was just for a moment. Sansa reflected that there was just something about the way the other girl acted around him and towards herself that made Sansa feel tense…and annoyed.

“What’s so funny?” Sansa said when she approached, trying to keep the scowl off her face and failing.

“Oh, you would’ve had to be here,” Ygritte said with a little smirk.

Jon immediately leapt up to give her kiss but when he saw her expression she could see his confusion and she felt bad. He hadn’t done anything wrong. And if Ygritte liked her boyfriend that was Ygritte’s problem. She smiled at him, feeling those flutters she always felt when they were together, and kissed him…maybe bit more possessively than necessary.

“Gods…get a room,” Robb barked behind her.

She turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother but, when she turned back around, she was dismayed to see Jon packing up his stuff.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ve got to head back to the lab with Ygritte. We’ve not finished writing the summary from our experiments and Mr. Marwyn wanted them turned in by the end of class today.”

Sansa nodded absently. Their lunch fell in the middle of third period and they’d have one half of class before lunch and the other half after. He’d had to return early before when he was trying to study for a test or finish a project but for him to be leaving now…with Ygritte…on Valentine’s Day. Sansa tried to swallow her disappointment and ignore the green-eyed monster that was stirring.

From there, the day didn’t get any better. She found out she’d failed her history quiz after lunch. Mrs. Mordane yelled at her when she was daydreaming during Geometry. And the tennis coach told her rather abruptly that her doubles partner, Myrcella, was transferring to a private school and she’d need to find a new partner or she’d lose her spot on the team.

Harry Hardyng had the locker next to Jon’s that Sansa shared with him. It was the end of the day and Sansa was looking at the chocolate box and note Jon had left for her this morning and smiling when Harry came up. He was a senior and handsome but Sansa barely noticed other guys. There wasn’t anyone for her but Jon.

“Hey, Sansa,” Harry said with a big smile. “Snow get you that?” he asked pointing at the chocolates.

“Yes,” she said, flushing with pleasure. _Today wasn’t great but tonight will be_.

“He’s a lucky guy.”

“I’m the lucky one,” she said smiling wider now.

He laughed, moving a bit closer, and then asked, “Well, are you willing to share any of those sweets?” His eyebrows were raised and the smirk on his lips was curious. Sansa gave him a quizzical look.

 _Is he…flirting with me?_ “Uh…no…” she started to say.

“Hey!” Jon said a bit loudly as he came walking up to them.

Harry waved to Jon and left at once as Sansa turned and smiled at Jon. He looked a bit upset.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“What was he saying to you?” he asked eyeing Harry’s retreating form.

“Uh, he just asked about the candy you gave me.”

“Oh…okay. No, I’m not alright. Mr. Marwyn said our conclusions were all wrong. Ygritte thinks she fouled up one of the experiments that I was letting her handle while I took notes on another one.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Well, that’s not the worst new. I’m so sorry, baby, but I’ve got to work tonight. Mr. Mormont texted me. He said three people called in for tonight claiming they had the flu. He thinks it’s really cause its Valentine’s but he was pissed and asked me to come in and help out.”

“And you said yes?” Sansa asked with a sinking heart.

“Yeah…I’m sorry. I didn’t want to say no. He’s been so good to me. I’m really sorry though and I’ll try and make it up to you this weekend…but I know it’s not the same.”

“I understand,” she said trying to remind herself that he needed the job more than he needed to take her to the drive-in tonight. But then the green-eyed monster from earlier reared its ugly head. “Will Ygritte be there?”

“I don’t know. I don’t keep up with her schedule,” he said.

“Yeah…okay…sure,” she said trying to stop herself from saying anything stupid…trying to stop what was about to happen.

But it happened anyway…

A hundred angry, jealous and hurt words came pouring from her mouth. Most of it wasn’t even aimed at him but every bit of it was heaped on him. Only a dozen or so came from him but his had their own edge and bitterness and for some reason Harry Hardyng came up. They were shouting in the hall at each other when Robb came up looking utterly baffled and concerned to see his sister and his best friend like this.

“What in seven hells? Sansa, calm down and Jon…what the fuck, man?”

“Take me home, Robb,” she said with icy coolness that she most certainly wasn’t feeling on the inside.

Jon just turned and slammed his locker shut and stormed away.

“Sansa…” Robb said watching Jon go.

“Please, just take me home!” she shouted at her brother, hoping the anger would keep the tears from falling here at school.

So, here she was…on her bed, crying her eyes out on Valentine’s Day because she’d let petty jealousy and disappointments ruin what should’ve been a nice day regardless of changes in their plans for tonight.

“Sans…” Robb said from the doorway. She raised her head up and looked over at her big brother. He was the only one home right now. Dad wasn’t home yet. Mom had taken Arya to hockey practice and drug Bran and Rickon with her. She took a deep breath and let her brother come sit beside her. “What happened?”

Out it came…all of it. From Ygritte at lunch to the tennis coach to the failed history quiz. And then the fight…

“I said awful stuff,” she sobbed on his shoulder.

“It didn’t sound _that_ awful.”

“It did. He didn’t deserve any of it.”

“No, he probably didn’t,” he said as he handed her another tissue. “So, what are you going to do?”

“What can I do?”

“Make it up to him of course. He’s got to work. Doesn’t mean you can’t stop by and offer an apology.”

“How am I supposed to…”

“I’ll drive you.”

“Thanks, Robb…you are the best big brother.”

“Don’t forget it…my birthday’s next month,” he said with a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon looked around at the flurry of people moving around the store. Sure, it was busy but there were four other employees from other departments that had been called in to help with the post-work Valentine’s rush. The department was so full there wasn’t even room for him. He’d been set up at a table in the corner by the produce department with his roses to wrap. Bouquet after bouquet was walking out the door but he seriously doubted his presence was needed as he sullenly watched Tormund from the meat department flirting with Val from the bakery in between blowing up the occasional balloon.

Jon was still trying to ignore what had happened by his locker after school. She’d been angry and jealous and… _hurt_. He shoved that thought aside and focused on the ways he felt he’d been ill-used today. The alarm going off at 4:30AM this morning had just been the start. Then, he’d not seen her before class like he hoped. And, Ygritte had started that flirty crap that always annoyed him in front of Sansa. He’d finally grew a pair when they got back to the classroom and made it plain that he was not remotely interested in her. She’d acted like he was being stupid.

_‘You know nothing…’_

_'Bullshit. I know what you were doing and I’m requesting a different lab partner.'_

Getting humiliated by Marwyn towards the end of class had rankled and then Mormont’s text. And, Sansa’s disappointed face that she’d tried to hide...until she mentioned Ygritte. And then like an idiot, he’d thrown Harry Hardyng in her face. Lots of guys looked at Sansa. Lots of guys would love a chance to date Sansa. That wasn’t her fault and she’d never done anything to make Jon feel like she was interested in anyone else. It was just that she was standing there smiling at Harry when Jon was already in a bad mood…

“Fuck…” he muttered under his breath as he sliced his thumb open on another thorn.

“Ouch. That looks painful.”

He looked up and there she stood, right in front of him. Her eyes were still red. Her face was a bit blotchy. It killed him to think she’d been crying over their fight although it was what he’d have liked to do in a way, too.

“It was,” he said, sucking on his thumb to stop the bleeding. “But I’ve had worse pain today.”

“Me, too. Jon…I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I acted. I’m sorry I got jealous. I’m sorry for saying all that stupid stuff.”

 _Why does it suddenly feel like I can breathe again? I didn’t even feel like there was a stone sitting on my chest until it wasn’t there anymore_.

“It’s okay…I’m sorry, too, for the stupid stuff I said and for acting jealous and for storming off and for ruining our night.”

“It’s not ruined. As long as you forgive me, it’s not ruined.”

“Of course, I forgive you. I hope you forgive me. I should’ve said something to Ygritte sooner about the way she’s been…well, flirting. I did today after lunch.”

“Of course, I forgive you. As for Ygritte…well, I can’t blame her for being attracted to you. I hope you weren’t too harsh.”

“Not _too_ harsh…” he said with a grin.

“So, when do you think you’ll get your break?” she said smiling now.

“Probably in about 20 minutes. Will you wait for me?”

“I’ll wait for you. Will Robb wait for me is the question?”

“Mormont said I could leave by 8. Do you think I could still take you out tonight?”

“Yes…just let me double-check with my parents but yes,” she said happily.


	2. Tonight Let's Forget About Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a few surprises in store for Jon.

Jon was grateful to have a girl like Sansa. A lot of teenage girls would’ve only seen their own disappointment in his choice to work instead of taking them out on Valentine’s. But not Sansa. She understood how tight things were for Jon and his mother. His father had never forked over a dime of child support. He’d left Westeros altogether and it all fell on Lyanna. His mom had worked two and even three jobs in the past to support them but she’d had surgery two months ago and had to give up her current second job. And she’d been off work for six week starting before Christmas. Her position had been waiting for her when she returned but she didn’t have enough sick leave to cover the entire six weeks. Things had been very tight financially.

Jon had worked since he’d turned 16 and taken the paper delivery job on the side as soon as his mom mentioned the surgery to him in November. He didn’t drive a great car, he didn’t have much money. He did what he could let his girlfriend know how special she was but he knew he couldn’t afford the kind of things a girl like Sansa deserved. She’d never looked down on him though. None of the Starks had. They’d always treated him and his mother like family. Moving in next door to the Starks had been a blessing his mom had told him many times over the years.

Mr. Mormont had been good to Jon ever since he’d started the job at the store. Jon was always trying to pick up extra hours when he could and Mormont knew why. He always offered them to Jon when he had them to offer. Jon just wished it hadn’t been tonight. It was okay though because they’d made up and he’d do anything to make her forget about her tears earlier today and make her smile tonight.

He’d been told he could go at 7:30 and he raced home to take a quick shower and change. His mom was asleep on the couch. She tired easily after a full day at work since her surgery. He laid the rose on the TV tray beside her and started to leave.

“Are you home, son?” she asked groggily.

“Yes, mom,” he said walking back over to her. She smiled at the rose and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m taking Sansa out tonight.”

“Okay. Have fun, sweetheart. Don’t stay out too late and drive safe.”

“Okay, mom.”

He was knocking on her front door by 8. Mr. Stark answered the door and gave him a smile. He clapped Jon on the back and asked him about work and school. He liked Jon’s ‘work ethic’ which Jon was glad of because Mr. Stark could be a bit intimidating. He’d be a nervous wreck dating the man’s daughter if he hadn’t known him since he was five. Robb came down and said his sister was almost ready.

As he sat and talked with Robb and Mr. Stark, Sansa came down the stairs. Jon lost his train of thought mid-sentence because she looked amazing. She was wearing a black skirt with a dark pink floral pattern and a white blouse and a cardigan the same shade of pink as the flowers on her skirt. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she was wearing a hint of pink lipstick. She didn’t need any make-up at all though. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, Jon thought.

Her father told them to be back by 11:00 which was later than her normal school night curfew and they said their goodbyes and headed outside. He walked her to his car and opened her door as she was pulling something out of her purse.

“Here,” she said. “For old time’s sake.”

He laughed as she handed him the cherry sucker. “Sansa Stark, you are such a sentimental softie, aren’t you?”

“Guilty,” she smiled. “And here’s this,” she said pulling out a note next. “I wrote this last night…before everything today. But the post-script was added a little while ago.”

He opened her note and his eyes widened as he read.

 

_Jon Snow, you are so sweet._

_You’re also kind, gentle, generous, smart and funny and a million other things to me._

_I’m so glad you are my Valentine._

_And tonight, I want us to make love for the first time._

_Do you want that, too?_

_Check yes___ or no___._

_Love, Sansa_

_P.S. Tonight let’s forget about today. Okay?_

 

He looked up wide-eyed, jaw hanging to his chest and utterly flabbergasted. They’d talked about it…quite a bit. But she’d not been ready and he hadn’t pushed. He’d never expected it tonight.

“I, uh, thought I was taking you to the movies tonight,” he said trying to process what she was suggesting. _Are you seriously offering her movies when she’s offering sex?_

“Jon, I have copies of those movies. I can watch them anytime,” she said with a sly smile. “You’re always so sweet willing to do stuff I like. I’ve been planning tonight for a while but wanted to surprise you.” She pulled something else out of her purse next, something in a gold foil wrapper.

“That’s not candy, is it?” he asked as his heartrate suddenly doubled.

“No…not candy,” she said with a sweet blush spreading across her face now.

“Where’s my pen?” he asked looking back at her note and reaching at his pocket to grab an imaginary pen and making her laugh now. “Yes…yes…I’ll cut my thumb back open and mark yes in my own blood if you want.” She was still laughing when he looked at her more seriously and said, “Sansa…we don’t have to if you’re…”

“I know that. I want to though.”

 

They went to the diner first because he’d admitted when she questioned him that he’d not eaten since his hurried lunch at school. They were both a bit nervous as they sat there though they expressed it differently. Sansa picked at her food while Jon practically inhaled his own.

Their favorite make-out spot was just past the school at the old, abandoned rec center. There was a parking area near the trees behind the building but Jon usually drove his car into the wooded picnic area behind the trees. No one ever came here anymore. The new rec center a couple of miles away was fancier and very popular.

He put the car in park. He was definitely nervous now…sweaty palms, stomach in knots, elevated heart rate… _check, check, check_. He turned to look at her…to ask again.

“I’m sure,” she said again before he even got the words out. “Are you?” she asked next. “I know I kind of sprung this on you. We don’t have to if you’re not sure, Jon.”

_How many girls would consider that? That maybe not all guys walk around in a continuous state of readiness to lose their virginity as soon as a girl agreed? That maybe he had strong emotions tied to this, too?_

“I am. I want this…I just want it to be special. It’s our first time.”

“It is,” she said solemnly. For a moment, her tone made him think she’d reconsidered. But then she said, “Race you to the backseat!”

She went over the center armrest as he tried to get out the driver’s side door and into the back first. She won though she lost a shoe and they both laughed together as they caught their breath.

“I love you,” she said then, kicking off the other shoe and stroking his cheek and the beard he’d been working on since Christmas.

“I love you, too,” he said.

The kisses started chastely...pecks and busses on each other’s lips and cheeks, foreheads and eyelids. But they grew in passion and intensity around the time Jon got to her earlobe. For some reason, that seemed to drive Sansa wild when he’d be peppering her earlobe with open-mouthed kisses. He moved down to her neck as he felt her hands twisting through his hair. And that drove him wild…the tugging sensation, the slight scrape of her nails, the way she seemed to get aroused by it, too.

She guided his mouth downward towards her chest. He looked up to see her pupils blown wide and her mouth parted as she breathed heavily. She nodded to him and he started unbuttoning her blouse. They’d fooled around together quite a bit in the past year since Margaery Tyrell’s party last Valentine’s Day. They’d snuck off to the old treefort late one night last summer and he’d seen her breasts for the first time. Before that it had all been over her bra or if the occasion allowed maybe under. But that night he’d put his mouth on those lovely pink-tipped tits. It was the sweetest memory, listening to her sighs and moans as he licked her nipples and fingered her with his hand down her pajama pants…another first.

Then a couple of weeks later, he was doing that to her again in the fort when she stuck her hand down his shorts and jerked him off while he got her to come. And once he got his wheels, they’d been doing those things more often. Passionate kissing, dry humping and giving each other hand jobs…they’d done all these things in the backseat of his car. So, tonight was just another step, another first but it was so much more than that, too. This was the girl he wanted to marry. He’d been in love with her for years. How many people ended up marrying the first person they did this with? Jon couldn’t say but he didn’t care either. It was Sansa…she was the one for him.

He lowered his head to take a nipple in his mouth and ran a hand up under her skirt, nudging her silky underwear aside. _Silky underwear?_ He smiled, realizing she’d worn something special for him and she gave him that little arched brow and knowing grin he adored. All her underwear he’d ever seen was cotton. He pulled back to look as he raised her skirt. Red silk underwear with a little rhinestone heart at the hip. He slid down her body, leaving her breasts for the moment, to investigate. He ran his hands over her hips, gently tugging.

“Can I take these off you?” he asked huskily, pleased that his voice didn’t crack from excitement.

She nodded and raised her hips. He slid the panties off and looked at the copper curls that covered her sex. He felt his mouth go dry and then start to water in the next moment. His jeans had become nearly unbearable now. He lowered his mouth to her, he buried his nose in that curly red hair, he breathed in her essence and was lost and found at the same time. Gently kissing, gently begging for entrance, he felt her start to relax. Her hips relaxed, her thighs parted and she rolled her head back against the headrest. He was scrunched up like a contortionist in the back floorboard of his car. He didn’t mind one bit. As soon as his tongue swiped at her folds for the first time, at the very first taste of her salty, tangy sweetness that was all his to explore, he couldn’t have cared if he was buried in sand up to his neck so long as he got to keep tasting her.

The sounds she made as he licked and kissed her helped guide him. But, when he ran his tongue across her clit and she clenched and hissed, it was the way her hands grasped his hair and pushed him back that way that told him this was an area that needed more attention…much more. She had been damp when he started. She was soaked by the time he finished lapping and sucking and fingering her through her orgasm. He’d never seen her come like this. Her legs shook and she had screamed out words that never came out of her mouth ordinarily. He wiped down his face and moved to sit beside her again, his legs screaming with relief after being cramped for so long though he couldn’t really care about that at the moment.

He leaned over to kiss her. “That was good I hope,” he said wanting to hear it from her mouth.

“That was incredible, Jon,” she said with heavy-lidded eyes while she still tried to catch her breath. She started kissing him back and unbuttoned his jeans. “Off…off…off,” she giggled in his ear.

He lifted his hips and pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles. She leaned over and took his cock in her mouth. Another first. Now, it was Jon leaning his head back into the seat’s headrest as she crouched over him, licking, tasting and sucking him till his eyes rolled back in his head. As he slid his hands through her silky red hair, he knew he’d never last long like this. He could beat off in under two minutes just thinking of Sansa as he showered in the mornings. Her actually sucking on his cock with her warm, wet mouth? He’d likely break some sort of record _. Not the night I want to see how fast I can come_.

“Baby, please,” he moaned, gently nudging her shoulder.

She pulled off him with a little plop that made him bite his lip. “That was good I hope,” she smirked, parroting his earlier words.

“That was incredible, Sansa. I just didn’t want to…well, not in your mouth,” he replied feeling suddenly shy.

She reached up front to grab the condom out of her purse. He tried to open it but he was fumbling with it. She plucked it from his hands and opened it with ease. He slowly rolled it down his shaft and then reached for her. She straddled his hips but before she could lower herself to him, he touched her face.

“I love you,” he said. He reached down to see if she was still wet from earlier. She was.

“I love you,” she said back as she eased downward with him guiding his cock to her entrance.

The tightness enfolding him as she slowly took him in was unbelievable. It felt so good, it was almost too much. He felt a slight resistance and heard her sharp intake of breath as she moved on downward. He’d been looking down between them at what was happening. Too curious to look away until he heard that sound. He looked up into her eyes. There was pain in them but she leaned forward to kiss him regardless and slid the rest of the way down. He could feel her nails scraping his shoulders through his shirt as she stayed still for a moment, resting her head against his. He murmured sweet words in her ear.

“I love you…you are so beautiful…you are everything to me.”

She started moving and he thought he might come before they even found a rhythm. He didn’t but it didn’t take long either. He'd thrust upward and she would come down to meet him. He kept his hands on her hips and looked at her face, looking to see what she was feeling and experiencing until he couldn’t last any longer.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed when it was over and they were panting.

“Why are you sorry?” she asked looking at him with concern.

“I didn’t make you…you didn’t get to…” he said shakily as his heart was still pounding.

“It was our first time, Jon. And I did get to earlier, thank you very much.”

“So, this means there’ll be a second time?” he asked smiling at her now.

“Definitely.”

He pulled her close to hug her, kissing her shoulder and whispering he loved her. He knew he’d need to get her home soon.

Maybe today wasn’t perfect. Maybe their first time was a bit awkward in places. It didn’t matter. She was his and he was hers. The love between them was what mattered.

“Sansa,” he said as they were heading back home that night. “Will you be my Valentine every year…for the rest of my life?”

She was quiet. He glanced over at her, afraid that she was going to say no for some reason. She had tears in her eyes.

Before he could start to doubt himself too much though she grinned and said, “Write that out in a note for me someday, Jon Snow. I like cherry suckers if you want to attach it to one of those.”

“Well, I can write it out but I was thinking of attaching something better than a cherry sucker to it someday, Sansa Stark.”

 _Sansa Stark Snow_ , he whispered to himself after he walked her up to her door and walked back to his house that night.

**Author's Note:**

> They're a couple. They're going to argue sometimes but sorry for the angst in what has other wise been a VERY fluffy series. I felt it needed a little just to make this series a bit realistic. The 'M' will be earned in the second chapter.


End file.
